


Merry Christmas

by almostcelestial



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostcelestial/pseuds/almostcelestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Christmas oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope.

Three Days Before Christmas

Naomi Campbell was sitting in a cafe, sipping lazily from a styrofoam cup filled with coffee, when a girl with bright red hair walked through the front door. Instantly, Naomi's entire body language changed. She sat up straighter, instantly more alert, and at the same time her entire body relaxed and released the tension she wasn't even aware she had been holding. When the girl's eyes met her own from across the various chairs and bodies between them, a smile slipped unbidden onto her face. The girl carefully navigated her way across the room, and fell into the chair opposite her own.

"Hey, Naoms." she said, grinning happily. "Sorry I'm late. Katie tried to convince me to cover for her instead. However, since I was leaving for an actual date and she just wanted to go shopping...here I am."

Naomi snorted. "Surely that girl has enough leopard print by now."

The redhead shrugged. "Apparently one can never have too much leopard print. At least, according to Katie."

At this, Naomi shook her head. "I will never understand her. If it weren't for our common interest of you, we would probably still be going at it against lockers or in this very coffee shop."

The other girl smiled, a cheeky smirk that both infuriated Naomi and filled her with adoration. "Going at it against lockers, ey?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it, Ems." she said lovingly. "Or do you not remember the evening of the Love Ball when she shoved me into an empty classroom and called me a slut?"

Emily's smile grew even bigger, if possible. "Oh, trust me, I remember. How could anyone forget the night the girl of their dreams told them she loved them? Personally, I think it would be rather impossible."

Naomi tilted her head in agreement, unable to come up with a suitable response. The two sat for a few minutes in silence, save for the soft voices of those around them and the occasional car passing by on the street; content simply to look at each other with a slight smile on each of their faces.

A short while later, Emily moved to stand up. "I'm going to go get myself some tea or something. Would you like anything?"

Naomi shook her head. Emily blew her a kiss, and she immaturely stuck her tongue out in reply. Remembering her briefly abandoned coffee, she picked it up and drank a small mouthful, looking at it sadly upon discovering it had gone cold.

She was still staring at the drink in dismay when Emily returned to the table, carrying with her a steaming mug.

"So," she said cheerfully, "that girl up at the counter reminded me that Christmas is three days away, and neither of us have even mentioned it. Do you and your mom usually have dinner, or...?"

Naomi shook her head. "Gina and I don't celebrate Christmas. Or anything, really. I suppose we would if everything wasn't so commercial and material based, but, alas. That's not the case."

Emily stared at her, disbelieving. "But...but surely you exchange even just a small present? Or put up a Christmas tree?"

The look on Naomi's face gave her a clearly negative answer.

"Wait," she said, looking crestfallen, "does that mean that you don't want to exchange gifts with me either? Christmas is a huge deal in the Fitch house."

Naomi looked sheepish. "Well. No. Hadn't really planned on it."

Emily perked up, just slightly. "Does that mean you might be willing to do it?"

The blonde looked around, uncomfortable. "Uh, not really, Ems. I'm sorry. It's just, it's really not my thing, and I'm shit at buying gifts anyway-"

She was startled by the suddenness of Emily's chair being roughly shoved back across the floor. She looked up at her girlfriend, and immediately regretted it. Emily's face was stony, her brown eyes clearly conveying how upset she was.

"Fine, Naomi. If that's how you feel, then whatever. See you after the holidays." And with that she turned on her heels in a manner that reminded Naomi frighteningly of Katie, and stormed out of the shop.

She had left her tea sitting on the table, Naomi noticed sadly.

 

\---

 

Two Days Until Christmas

Naomi was sat at the bar of a shitty pub she had not even cared to remember the name of. Her head was down, and she was absentmindedly tracing the rim of the empty glass in front of her.

Suddenly, on either side of her, she felt someone sit down. On her right, the person sat so lightly that they could have been a shadow. On her left, the person seated themselves as loudly and as obviously as they could.

Without even having to look, she knew who had joined her at the bar. Effy was staring at her intensely, and Cook had already started speaking.

"So, Naomikins, heard you got yourself in some shit with your bird last night." She glared at him with all the anger she could muster, and even he couldn't help but cower slightly.

"Down, girl." she heard Effy say beside her. "We're here to help."

Naomi turned the force of her gaze to the right of her. "And why would that be, huh, Eff? Why do I need your help?"

Effy smirked at her. "Campbell, you and I both know that we can't let this lovers tiff go on much longer. If you go longer than forty eight hours without some loving from your sweet little redhead, you might get even more bitchy than you normally are."

Cook made some lewd comment about lesbian sex, and Naomi groaned in annoyance and let her head fall to the table. "Why don't you both fuck off and let me wallow in pity and alcohol, please?"

She heard Effy sigh. "I really don't know what Emily sees in you, Campbell. If it were you and I that were dating, I would've gotten irritated beyond belief with you halfway through the first day."

Naomi turned her head enough so she could open one eye and shoot Effy a dirty look. "Thanks, Eff, this is making me feel so much better."

Cook slammed his fist on the table. "Blondie, the solution to your shit is simple. Do something special for Emilio. It doesn't matter what you think of Christmas. You're doing it to make her happy, yeah? That's what I've heard you do in them things. Relationships. Make the other person happy. So make her happy, Naomikins! Jesus."

"What Cook is trying to say," Effy started, "is that it doesn't matter that you don't normally celebrate Christmas. If exchanging presents and having dinner or whatever will make your girlfriend happy, then you do it. Logically, if she's happy then you'll probably get a shag out of it, and I would hope that would make you happy as well. So what the fuck is your aversion to doing something?"

Naomi groaned, and picked her head up off the table just enough so that she could slam it back down again. And again. And again.

"I don't know. I'm a fucking idiot, okay? I just, I've never bought a holiday present for anyone and what if she doesn't like it and I fuck everything up, and-"

"Naomikins, I think you've already fucked things up pretty well without even buying her anything. And, besides, it's Ems. Do you think she could be disappointed in anything you did to try and make her happy?"

On that thought, Naomi sat straight up, a look of realization on her face. "You're right." she said, staring at Cook in amazement. "I...I haven't fucked everything up."

She kissed Cook on the cheek, and sprinted out of the room, leaving a surprised pair behind her.

"You know," Effy mused, "with as much as she smokes, I didn't figure she would be able to run that fast."

Cook shrugged. "Love does strange things to ya, I suppose."

The expression on his face as he stared at the brunette clearly conveyed that he himself knew the feeling.

 

\---

 

Christmas Eve

"God, Ems, it's been over a day. Just forgive the stubborn bitch already. It's obvious to everyone that you're dying a fucking mopey painful death without talking to her."

Emily looked up from the spot on her wall she had been staring sadly at to shoot her sister a death glare. "I don't want to forgive her. I'm still mad at her."

Katie rolled her eyes. "So in other words you've already forgiven her, because you know exactly how much of a dumb stubborn bitch she is, but you're just trying to stay mad because...?"

Emily opened her mouth to angrily reply, but was distracted by the vibration of her phone on the table beside her bed. She struggled with herself for a minute, wanting to read the text just in case it was Naomi but also not wanting to read it for the exact same reason.

In the end the former choice won out. It was indeed her girlfriend, and she let out an angry sigh of relief. The message was not however an apology as she had been expecting. It read: Meet me tomorrow at 10PM at the cafe where we were on Sunday. The door will be open. N xx.

"What'd the bitch want?" Katie's voice interrupted her confusion.

Emily hesitated. "She...she wants to meet me tomorrow night. But I don't get why she wants to meet me at a cafe when it's closed."

Her twin shrugged. "You might as well go. It'll get you out of the house, and, knowing you two, you'll get a shag out of it."

She grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at the general area of where she knew Katie was in the room, and was pleased when a loud "Ow, bitch!" was yelled in response.

Emily read the text over again, and allowed herself to become slightly hopeful at the idea of whatever her girlfriend was planning for the next night.

 

\---

 

Christmas

Save for a drunk straggler here and there, the streets of Bristol were abandoned. Most people, Emily figured, were either at home with their families or getting pissed in a pub at this point. The snow which lightly coated the ground crunched under her feet, and she shivered, noticing the cold for the first time since she first left the house that night.

When she reached the cafe, the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open enough to notice that the inside was dark, and disappointment slowly began to fill her. She almost let the door slide closed again, but a white piece of paper laying on one of the tables caught her eye. She slipped back into the shop, letting the door shut behind her, and gingerly picked up the paper.

look to your right. to the very back corner. there is a set of stairs you have probably never ever noticed. go up.

She immediately recognized Naomi's sharp, slanted writing. She did as the note suggested, and noticed a staircase that she was nearly positive had not existed on her last visit here.

The stairs creaked as she began to climb them. At the top was a door, and she gently pushed it open.

The very first thing she noticed were the subtle blue christmas lights strung along the walls of the room. The second was a small Christmas tree which sat in the far corner.

The third thing she noticed was her Naomi, who looked possibly more gorgeous than she ever had before, which Emily had not thought possible. The blonde wasn't wearing anything special. Simple jeans and a grey-blue sweater which emphasized her eyes. Her hair, now just reaching her shoulders, fell in loose curls. But the smile on her face, the one that told Emily without words how happy the girl was to see her, was simply breathtaking.

There was a second where neither of them said anything. Then, Emily breathed out a single word.

"Hi."

And as if she had been waiting for just that, Naomi rushed into her arms, burying her face in Emily's neck. "I'm stupid, I'm inconsiderate, and I am so sorry. I missed you. It was only two days, but god I fucking missed you. I love you. I'm sorry."

Emily laughed, all the anger she had been trying to keep hold of disappearing in a tenth of a second. She sweetly kissed Naomi's temple. "It's okay. It's okay. I missed you too. It's hard to be away from you for a second; two days was hell. You're the last person I would ever describe as stupid. And you're not inconsiderate, you're just rather stubborn. I love you too. So much."

And then she wasn't sure which one of them initiated it, but they were kissing. Their lips pressing together in ways that had both of their hearts racing.

After a few moments they pulled apart and stood there in a tight embrace, foreheads pressed together, noses lightly touching.

"Oh," Naomi muttered. "I did get you something. Well. There's hot chocolate. And also, this."

On the last word, she gestured toward the tree. Or rather, what was under it. And, how Emily hadn't noticed what was under it before was amazing.

Sitting under the tree, wearing a red bow tied loosely around its neck, was a kitten. Whose legs were extraordinarily short.

"I...Naomi? Is that a crack at my height?" she asked.

Her girlfriend smiled adoringly at her. "Kind of, yeah." she said, chuckling. "But, also, because Gina's friend's cat gave birth recently. And, well, the cat was a Munchkin cat. So I figured I could get an adorable kitten and tease you about your height all in one go. And, also, I know Jenna has a no-pet rule. So I thought he could live at my house."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "So you bought me a kitten that's going to live with you?"

Naomi shook her head. "It's not just for you. I thought it could be, y'know, ours. Our first pet."

Emily's heart melted. Naomi getting her a kitten was a sweet gesture, but suggesting that it would be theirs implied a future together. For Naomi, she knew, that meant a huge deal of change in her plans.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against Naomi's. "Well, in that case, I love the idea. Thank you so much, Naoms."

The blonde smiled proudly. "Do you have a name in mind?"

Emily bit her bottom lip and pondered the question carefully. "What about Milo?"

Naomi grinned. "That was actually the first name that came to mind when I picked him up," she confessed. "But I wanted to let you choose the name."

Emily kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth and made her way to the corner of the room which was currently occupied by the kitten and the tree. She sat down cross-leggedly in front of the newly dubbed Milo, who proceeded to look at her curiously and, apparently upon deeming her acceptable, climbed into her lap.

Naomi joined her a moment later, with a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. She handed one to Emily and kept one for herself, using her now free hand to gently scratch the purring kitten.

"I love you, Em." she said quietly after a few minutes.

Emily turned to look at her, and, being careful not to jostle the kitten in her lap, scooted closer so she could rest her head on the other girl's shoulder. After a second, Naomi's free hand left Milo and moved instead to rest across the redhead's shoulders.

"I love you too, Naoms." Emily said. "Thank you for a lovely Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on fanfiction.net under the same name. I've never been able to determine whether or not I really like this one, but oh well. I hope you did.


End file.
